User talk:Fililost
__NOINDEX__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Dissidia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Elvaron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elvaron (Talk) 18:35, December 5, 2009 Your question responded. Well, to get the Chaos Reports you need to go through Duel Colosseum and fight the boss cards of the cosmos heros with the chaos characters. With #01 to #10 with the order of the hero to beat and villian to play as. Fighting against Chaos is not needed to get the reports for Chaos, but is for getting Cosmos. Sure Sure, I will be re-doing someone's sloppy job on the Chaos Report and you can email me if you need help on something. Re: How are you? Hello Fililost, I reply to your message in my page but I don't know if this is the right area to reply, I have to get familiar with the site. Anyway I appreciate the fact you want to help me with Megaelixirs but you should know that one of the my rules when I play is to rely on my alone skills and now that I became quite handy with Time Attack Mode with Cloud I say you I can get 10 Megaelixirs and 10 Rosetta Stone in few minutes spending less time playing in Colosseum Mode. I have already obtained the Cloud's final weapon Fenrir (in italian version is called Fenril) and now I try to get the final weapon of other characters (first Sephiroth). Another thing I want to create is the set "Allure of honey" that remember me a part of Final Fantasy VII gameplay and it is useful for item drop, but first I need to unlock Shantotto and therefore I must complete some Destiny Odyssey: several thing expect me. Ciao! Fulvio84 I imagine your rage, Chaos is really hard to defeat. However while I tried to beat Time Attack with Cloud I found a trick that can make simple beat Chaos, I will explain it so if you want you can try it in future: when the battle starts press R+X and you will be in front of Chaos, so rapidly press O when you are in air (be sure to set the ability "First Shot" so you can inflict critical hits) to execute the move that you can chain with "Omnislash Version 5" but instead of press Square continue to press O, now press again O: if you done it correctly you have caused the break of Chaos bravery so press Square and hit him with "Omnislash Version 5". Chaos now will have only 1 HP and beat him is now a joke. You can repeat this strategy with all 3 battles, it works almost every time. I hope this can help you. Ciao! Fulvio84 RE: Thanks Don't worry, Time Attack mode is not so hard to complete as it seems, especially if you use Cloud or Onion Knight, I have seen videos of people that complete it in under 4 minutes. The trick is always to block the enemy's attack and then hit him with "Omnislash Version 5" and within 3 attacks you beat them. Now that I played it a lot of time I am able to complete it in 7 minutes with Cloud, the only opponent that puts me in trouble is Cloud of Darkness because I need to study better her attacks, otherwise I can complete it in less time. I too started Final Fantasy VII on PSP last summer but I abandoned it when I bought Dissidia Final Fantasy, I arrived at the beginning of the continent where there is the Gold Saucer, and yes, it also always recalls me beautiful memories. I hope hints for Time Attack mode can help you. Have also a good fun with Final Fantasy VIII, it is a great game. Ciao! Fulvio84 RE: Can you Help me... Sorry, but I don't understand what you mean with help you with the Allusions of Tidus Page, can you post me the text? Ciao! Fulvio84 I read your message and I saw your text, these are the corrections that I made (changements are written in upper case): Tidus's Ex Burst is Blitz Ace. In the original game (Final Fantasy X) Blitz Ace is Tidus Overdrive and when he performed IT he attacks an enemy eight times and then, if successfully timed, HE CAN EXECUTE THE FINAL MOVE CALLED JECHT SHOT. Jecht Shot is a Blitzball Technique and when Tidus USES it he can knock away three opposing players. Similarly TO THE ORIGINAL GAME, in Dissidia Tidus hit the ball three times DURING THE TIME HE IS IN EX MODE. My apologies, and a side note complaint. Re: Amazing I'm a male. And...I'm having a hard time understanding what else you said. Subrosian 05:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Issue? Hi, you wrote me a message about some issue, care to elaborate? Elvaron 20:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : I set a protection on the page so only registered users can edit it, let's see if that helps fend off the vandalism, otherwise I'll set it to admins only. Can you check which rev it should be reverted to and either (if you have the rights to do so, not sure) revert it or tell me which to revert to? --Elvaron 21:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC)